


i love trees more than anything in this world

by rybreadd



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Tree Sex, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rybreadd/pseuds/rybreadd
Summary: cnnor finds out   evans   kiNk





	i love trees more than anything in this world

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

"hey conor"

 

" YE s      bA by,, --ahemm-- i meant  bITCH" cnor b LURTED out

 

evan    started sobibng -"w-w-w-w-w-wy do u hate my soo  much ??  :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((" 

conor  kn e  w he  FUCKED UPOPPPP

 

"nono its  just that yur,,, ur realy  hot and i wann fukk. . .. i    meant--"

 

 

"SSSHhhHsHshg.. i have just the erfcet perfect thing fro oyu. .. follow me ( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͡°) ͡°)"

caonnnor gulped,,"shitokay"

 

* * *

 

 

"my mom isnt home we good"evn toldl tree- i mean conor

"good"

"yeah good"

"good"

 

evain led conor upstairs to teh bedroom

"wait one esecond i want you to waear somehtin,,"

 

connor smirked'oh? and that is...??"\

evan gigled "hehehhehehe eege justwait one second ill ge tit out... ive been waiting for a special occasion lik this"

 

connor  patienyllys stood outsid evans bedrom doar alredy popin a bone er

 

"...YOU Can come in now " evan  told ocnr shylyly

conir hezititantle   cwalekd into the rum.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"oh."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"do u lic ut"?evan a ske d the tree- i meant connor 

 

"eva'n ur hot but uumm

 

 

what th fucc am i looking aT???"

 

 

'its a  ,,, -sweatas -- tree,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, costume...."""

 

"i can se e e, but umm   . 

 

why"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"becaus euh,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

trees turn me on.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"oh'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"yeah"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"c-c-c-c-ccc-c an you uh,,-swaets-- pu t tit ion froe me???./

 

 

 

"ye sur y not'"

 

conor ripped his cloth es off and put the tree e  suit//costume on

 

 

"i-i-i-i--is thsi -blsuhehshs DOKIDOKIE-

 

d-do i look good?"

 

 

evan INCHALED. "breuthtacing'

 

"come her" "okay"

 

 

 

evan stroked the b raches on the suit and began moaning in  pl esur

"mMmMmMm eys TREE CHAN""

 

ocnor dind tknow what was goin on vut,, evan was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) xso it was alrite

"your stump isso.,, uUHhumMmmmmMMMM lARge dADDY- iment tree- nono i mean conor

 

"here let me u h , help out w it h ur uh,, 

 

 

stick- ~~i meant  dick~~

 

evan moned in yes"plEASEE"

 

"OKKay bbay" conir  took his  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and began (to pl easrue evan

 

"oh my go-d-d   shIT shithihsihithishithihsihitshisthitsh fuckfuck yPURE MY TREE"

 

"your my forest" ~~(gump)~~

 

conor presse his lops againt evans as evn mubled swet sntgng into cnor ear

 

evan strocked the bark of the tree an got lost in t he levesleaves

 

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"they ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ed

 

 

"hey evan...?"

 

"hm?"

 

"i love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"i love trees more than anything in this world."

 

\--i meant you,, i love YOU

**Author's Note:**

> thikanks to @ew.no.thxx on insatgram from helping me


End file.
